broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Clashing Darkness
''"Moonlit Blade - Activate"- Clashing Darkness summoning the Moonlit Blade '' Early Life Clashing Darkness was born into royalty. His father was a king, while his mother was a queen. When Darkness was born, it went all throughout the kingdom that there was a new prince. After a while, Darkness was just a thing of the past. People no longer talked about him that much. Darkness knew this, and he was outraged. His mother and father tried to calm him, but it just made him angrier. Darkness wasn't always called "Clashing Darkness", he was known as Prince Daylight. His decided to change his name due to the loneliness he faced. Since he was considered Noble Blood, he had to stay inside and away from all the other colts. He could almost always be found in his room, alone, sitting on his bed playing with a little pony knight he had with a long sword. When Darkness became more grownup, he decided to tell his parents he would change his name. At first his parents were hesitant, then gave in, saying he could change his name. If Darkness wanted a toy or other possession, his parents got it for him, solely because they had the money. This is was gave Darkness the addiction of greed. One of the various toys he received in his childhood was a sword he called the "Moonlit Blade". The Moonlit Blade was a sword with light going up through the center of the blade. Darkness called this his "most prized possession". Moonlit Blade The Moonlit Blade was a toy sword Darkness had as a child. When got old enough, his parents took the toy from him and gave it to a ironsmith to craft a real sword, that looked identical to it. The ironsmith enchanted the blade with magic, without King Daylight and Queen Daylight's permission. Whenever Darkness is standing in the moonlight, the blade will light up with immense power. The power if fueled by rage (Darkness has plenty of that) which it turns into the power to slay down anything in it's path. The Moonlit Blade can also store power, for when Darkness might not be in the moonlight when he needs it most. Crime Syndicate Even though Darkness was supposed to live in the grand Daylight castle his whole life until death, he disobeyed this order and fled from the castle when he was older. He lived on the streets, stealing food from stands and breaking in houses. He was at a time consider one of the most dangerous ponies in Equestria, until Shadow Hoof came along. Shadow Hoof was more fierce than Darkness, he would kill ponies. Shadow Hoof started a gang, the "Crime Syndicate." This was a very infamous group, known for their fierceness and brutality. Shadow Hoof eventually found out about Darkness, and asked him if he wished to join the Crime Syndicate. This was a offer Darkness could not turn down. Disbanding On one occasion, when the Crime Syndicate was raiding a building at night, Darkness's blade came out, striking a Crime Syndicate member standing in front of Darkness. Darkness had no intention on hurting the member, the blade had a mind of it's own. The group fled off in all directions, leaving the wounded member and Darkness alone. Darkness carried the wounded member to a hospital, then flew off to a mountain, where no one would find him anytime soon. He named the mountain after himself, Darkness Mountain. Controling the Moonlit Blade Controlling the Moonlit Blade ever since it wounded the Crime Syndicate member was very hard. It had too much power in it. Darkness decided that the mountain was the safest place for him and the blade, it couldn't hurt anyone. Darkness decided that the blade had stored to much hate. He started examining the blade, as if there was a button to release it. After a few minutes of examination, Darkness found some writing. "Moonlit Blade shall release thy energy it has stored." Darkness held the blade up to the moon, then said that line. Darkness erupted all across Equestria, but subsided after an hour. The power that the blade emitted was enough force to launch Darkness backwards. He quickly brushed himself off, then saw his hip. On his hip, there was a cutie mark... of the Moonlit Blade. Category:Pony Category:Alicorn Category:Male